Dream boys
by Saira 112
Summary: This is the story of three beautiful girls and their dream boys.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, this story contains abhirika, dareya, and Kevi.**

* * *

Three girls were having a discussion on their dream boys.

Girl 1: pata hai mein kabhi kabhi sochti hun ke mera dream boy kesa dikhta ho ga.

Girl 2: pata nahi lekin wo jaisa bhi ho ap ko acha hi lagta hai.

Girl 3: bas mera to dil karta hai mujhe jaldi se mera dream boy mil jaye, kon ho ga? Kesa ho ga?

Suddenly the mom of girl 1 came inside.

Mom: kya bakwaas batein karti rehti ho tum teenon, ye tea pio.

Girl 1: mom ye bakwaas nahi hai, mere dream boy ko bura lag jaye ga.

Mom: tum aur tumhara dream boy, tang a gai hun mein tumhare is anjaan dream boy se.

Girl 2: aunty, ap usse mat dantein plz.

Mom: han bhai tum log bhi to wese hi ho jaisi woh hai, pata nahi kab mile ga tum logon ko tumhara dream boy.

Girl 3: aunty, ap dekh lena aik din ham teenon ko hamare dream boys milein ge.

Mom: dekh len ge.

Mom of girl 1 goes from there.

Girl 1: sorry guys agar tum logon ko mom ki kisi baat ka bura laga ho.

Girl 3: arey nahi is mein sorry ki kya baat hai, ham jante hain tumhari mom dil ki bohat achi hain.

Girl 1: pata hai, tum logon ki in hi baton ki wajah se mein tum dono ko apni behnein maanti hun.

Girl 2: jaante hain.

Girl 1: arey tum logon ne tea to li hi nahi.

Girl 2: oh thank you.

Girl 3: wese mujhe lagta hai ke mera dream boy koi actor hi ho ga.

Girl 1: aur mera dream boy rockstar hi ho ga.

Girl 2: aur mera dream boy model hi ho ga.

In CID bureau, today was a light and beautiful morning. Everyone was busy, Abhijeet and Daya, Kevin in files, and Freddy and vivik in their respective conversation. ( note: Abhijeet, Daya, and Kevin are best friends)

Daya: Abhijeet, Kevin mein kab se kuch keh raha hun tum log sun kyun nahi rahe?

Abhijeet: Daya plz kam karne de, dekh na itne sari files rehti hain abhi.

Kevin: han daya, Abhijeet theek keh raha hai. Itna kam para hai aur tumhe shopping ki pari hai.

Daya: yar Kevin, ab tum bhi Abhijeet ki side le rahe ho, mene bas keh dia na ke aj ham shopping ke liye jaein ge to jaein ge.

Abhijeet: Daya, kesi zid hai ye. Kisi aur din chale jayein ge.

Daya: Abhijeet plzzzz. ( pleading tone)

Kevin: nautanki kahin ke.

Abhijeet: theek hai lekin acp sir se permission lene ka kam tumhara.

Daya: theek hai and love u.

Abhijeet: hahaha ye jumla mujhe nahi apni girl friend ko kaho.

Daya: Abhijeet meri girlfriend? Mere naseeb mein girlfriend hai hi nahi

Kevin: aur hamare naseeb mein bhi.

Abhijeet: right Kevin aur wese bhi ye girlfriends wale chakkar kharab hi hote hain.

Daya: dekho Abhijeet, tum topic se hat rahe ho.

Abhijeet: to karo na ja ke baat acp sir se.

Kevin: han yar.

Daya: ja raha hun.

Daya goes from there.

Kevin: mujhe pakka yakeen hai ke acp sir hame chutti nahi denge.

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi Kevin

On other side, Daya entered acp sir's cabin.

Daya: May I come in sir.

Acp: A jao daya.

Daya came and sat on the chair

Acp: Kya bat hai?

Daya: sir ap se aik request karni thi.

Acp: kesi request Daya?

Daya: sir mujhe, Abhijeet, aur Kevin ko half day leave chahiye.

Acp: kyun?

Daya: sir woh shopping karni hai, bohat sa zaroori kam karna hai.

Acp: theek hai.

Daya: really sir? ( exciting voice)

Acp: han Daya kyun ke tum logon ko yun khush dekh kar mujhe bohat khushi hoti hai.

Daya: thank you so much sir.

Acp: you are welcome Daya.

Daya pov: Abhijeet aur Kevin ko budhu banata hun.

Daya came out from cabin with a fake disappointing face that was showing that acp sir didn't gave him permission for half day leave.

Abhijeet murmured to Kevin: lagta hai acp sir ne mana kar dia.

Abhijeet: Kya Hua Daya?

Kevin: han daya batao acp sir ne kya kaha?

Abhijeet: mujhe to pehle hi pata tha ke acp sir ne mana kar Dena hai par ye daya hi nahi man raha tha.

Kevin: han bhai Abhijeet, bilkul theek keh rahe ho.

Abhijeet: ab bolo ge bhi?

Daya: acp sir ne kaha, you three have half day leave today. ( exciting voice at the end of the sentence)

Kevin and abhijeet: Whattt ? ( shocked)

Abhijeet: to aise sad kyun ghoom raha tha?

Daya: budhu bana raha tha tum dono ko.

Kevin: budhu? Lekin tumhe kisne kaha ke ham budhu ban gaye?

Daya: Kya matlab?

Abhijeet: is ka matlab ye ke hum ne tumhari aur acp sir ki saari batein chup ke sun li theen.

Kevin: aur budhu ham nahi tum ban gaye ho Daya.

Abhijeet: arey Kevin kitna maza aya na Daya samajh raha tha ke wo hame budhu bana raha lekin asal mein ham usse budhu bana rahe the.

Daya: ye acha nahi Kiya tum logon ne.

Kevin: arey ye sab batein choro aur batao mall jana hai Kya?

Daya: han kyun nahi. Zaroor jayein ge ham mall.

Abhijeet: to chalo, der kis baat ki hai?

Daya: phir se budhu to nahi bana rahe?

Kevin: haha haha.

Abhijeet: nahi Daya, I'm serious. Ab chalo mall.

* * *

 **Guys how was it? Plz review if you like it.**


	2. First meeting

**Hi, thank you guest, KSarah, suhashinisvk, sweety, subhi Singh, and CIDians for your reviews.**

* * *

Girl 1: yar mein kuch soch rahi hun.

Girl 2: Kya soch rahi ho?

Girl 1: ham itne dinon baad milen hain kyun na ham shopping par chalein.

Girl 3: great idea.

Girl 2: perfect

Girl 1: to phir chalein.

Girl 2: chalo Tarika

Tarika: so let's go.

Then Tarika, girl 2, and girl 3 came out from the house and sat in the car. Girl 2 was on the diving seat and girl 3 and Tarika on passenger seat.

Girl 2: yar Tarika, kyun na ham mall ke baad long drive per bhi chalein.

Tarika: sure Shreya

Girl 3: phir to bohat maza aye ga.

Shreya: han Purvi.

Soon, Purvi, Shreya, and Tarika reached the mall. They were roaming here and there.

Tarika: Shreya, Purvi, tum log do minute yahi rukna, mujhe aik shop mein jaana hai, bas 2 minute ki baat hai.

Purvi: koi baat nahi Tarika

Tarika goes from there but in the way she bumped with a guy.

Tarika: dekh ke nahi chal sakte.

Guy pov: bara attitude hai is me.

Guy: dekh ke to ap bhi chal sakti thi.

Tarika: mera dhyaan nahi tha.

Guy: phir to ye ap ki hi galti hui, ap ko mujh se sorry bolna chahiye.

Tarika: mein aur sorry, never. Tumhari bhool hai ke mein tum se sorry bolun gi.

Guy: shaid janti nahi ke main kon hun. Agar pata chal Gaya to nak ragar rahi ho gi tum mere samne.

Tarika: nak. My foot. You fool.

She goes from there

Purvi and Shreya were waiting for her. She angrily came there.

Purvi: Kya Hua Tarika? Itna ghussa?

Shreya: han Tarika? Kya hua?

Tarika: aik pagal se palla par Gaya tha. Keh raha tha tum mere samne naak ragro gi. Naak. My foot.

Shreya: oh my god, aisa hua?

Tarika: han, pata nahi samajhta Kya tha apne ap ko?

Purvi: khair, choro tum konsi kisi se kam ho?

Tarika smiled proudly. Then they moved to another shop.

Purvi: wow, kitna khoobsurat dress hai na ye.

Shreya: han, tum log dekho mein tum logo ke liye food court se kuch le kar ati hun.

Tarika: thank you Shreya

Shreya: you are welcome. Let me go.

Purvi: sure aur mere liye wo cheese burger Lana.

Shreya: pata hai mujhe, le aun gi tumhara cheese burger. Ab jaun?

Purvi: han jao.

Shreya goes from there. She was moving towards lift but the guy who was in the lift already was planning to close the door of the lift.

Shreya: ruko ruko... ruko na.

And finally, she was able to stop the door from closing. Shreya came in.

Shreya: pagal ho Kya? Thore der ruk nahi sakte the.

Guy: ap bhi to intezar kar sakti theen na.

Shreya: mujhe jaldi thi lekin ap ko to nah, ap ruk sakte the na.

Guy: ap ko kis ne kaha, mujhe jaldi nahi.

But she was not able to answer, because the lift door opened and they came out.

Guy murmured: pagal larki.

And smiled on his thought.

Shreya came out and headed to food court after few minutes, tarika came at the food court.

Shreya: Purvi kahan hai?

Tarika: wo usse washroom jana tha.

Shreya: oh, beth jao.

Tarika: thanks

On other side, Purvi went to washroom but by mistake she entered in boys washroom. ( plz never mind) but suddenly she realized her mistake when she saw a guy washing his hands. Guy also saw her.

Guy: tum idhar Kya kar rahi ho boys washroom mein?

Purvi: oh no.

Guy: Kya tumhe pata nahi hai ke ye aik boys washroom hai?

Purvi: 2 minute chup raho ge. ( in anger)

Guy: wah bhai re wah, galti khud ki aur ghussa bhi tum Hi? Kya baat hai?

Purvi: galti se a gayi. ( making irritating faces) aur ye washroom tumhare baap ka nahi jo haq jata rahe ho.

Guy: kesi larki ho tum? Galti ko nahi manna tumne. Bohat hi dheet ho tum.

Purvi: ab ye itni bari galti bhi nahi ke tum jese mujhe batein sunaein. ( attitude tone)

Guy: what? Mere jaise se Kya matlab hai tumhara?

Purvi: tumhare jaise yani tumhare jaise. Simple. ( attitude)

Guy: jaanti bhi ho ke main kon hun?

Purvi: nahi aur na hi mein janna chahti hun. Samjhe.

Guy: samjhe ki bachiiii.

But Purvi was not there to answer, she came out of the washroom and in anger she even forgot to go to girls washroom and went back to food court directly.

Tarika: ae itne ghusse main? Kya hua?

Purvi: aik pagal se mulaqaat kar ke a rahi hun.

Shreya: pagal? Mein kuch samjhi nahi.

Purvi: mujhe keh raha tha meri galti hai. Pata nahi konsi film ka hero samajhta hai wo apne ap ko.

Tarika: saaf saaf bata. Hua Kya?

Purvi: wo mein... and tell everything.

Shreya: arey wo tujhe keh raha tha ke teri galti hai.

Purvi: han. ( in anger) shaid mujhe jaanta nahi woh.

Shreya: pata hai mujhe bhi aj aik pagal mila ?

Tarika: tujhe bhi?

Shreya: han, pagal tha, mera intezar hi nahi kar raha tha lift mein, be sabra kahin ka, mene lakh kaha ruko ruko lekin wo to jaise behra ho.

Purvi: kahin ham sab ko aik hi pagal to nahi mila?

Tarika: ho sakta hai. Wese mere wala to dark skin ka tha aur slim bhi, aur qad darmiyana tha.

Shreya: acha, wese mere wala to gora tha aur lamba bhi aur thora sa mota bhi tha.

Purvi: arey mere wala to slim tha aur gora bhi. Qad darmiyana tha.

Shreya: arey is ka matlab ke hum teenon ko teen Alag Alag pagal mile hain.

Purvi: kitna ajeeb itefaq hai na?

* * *

 **so how was it? Who are the mysterious guys? Plz review if you like it.**


End file.
